


Just Legal

by qyujong



Series: Christmas Drabbles [5]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qyujong/pseuds/qyujong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[2014 Christmas Drabbles]</p>
<p>Dongwoo invites Myungsoo for his first drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Legal

**Author's Note:**

> All Sunggyu wanted to do was watch some TV.

“Are you sure it’s okay for me to do this?” Myungsoo eyed the glass in his hands with mistrust. Dongwoo, who was sitting next to him, patted his shoulder as he poured himself a glass too. It has only been 1 month since Dongwoo had turned 19 and no was officially legal to buy alcohol by himself. Myungsoo however was still 17 and even though his parents were taking a vacation and wouldn’t barge in to him and Dongwoo he was still nervous about it.

“Soo, it’s not like we’re going to get drunk. We will just try one glass and then go play a game all night if you want to.” Still feeling a bit unsure, Myungsoo nodded and lifted the glass to sniff at it. It didn’t have a strong smell or anything and if he didn’t know for a fact that it was alcohol he would never have guessed it. 

“Okay on 3-” Dongwoo began but was interrupted by Myungsoo cut him off “Are you gonna try to oneshot that?!?” The older nodded, shrugging his shoulders. “It’s better than hating it and throwing the rest away isn’t it? And it can’t be that strong, i mean parents let their kids try it right? They wouldn’t do that if it was dangerous for them.”

Myungsoo didn’t know what to say to that and looked down into the glass again. “Okay, 1 - 2 - 2,5” The youngers glare made Dongwoo laugh slightly before starting again “Sorry, Sorry ok 1 - 2 - 3” They both lifted their glass to mouth, drinking it all in one shot. It was only seconds afterwards that Myungsoo choked on the liquid, almost spitting it all over the floor. 

Dongwoo had to hold in his laughter as he finished his glass before immediately pouring more into it. “You said we’d only drink one glass!” Myungsoo looked at him accusingly, setting down his own glass on the table. “But it’s not even bad, come on let’s just finish this.” 

And deep down Myungsoo had to agree that it wasn’t bad at all, it was sweet and almost like a milkshake but not. What could go wrong after all? 

\--

Minutes went by and by now they both weren’t sure what was going on. The 2 bottles Dongwoo had brought with him were almost gone and Myungsoo was leaning against his shoulder giggling about something he himself wasn’t sure of. “Hyung, you’re so handsome….” He lifted his hand and stroked Dongwoo’s cheek, still giggling as the older gave him a confused look. 

“Soo, maybe we should go to sleep. It’s lat-” The soft pair of lips pressing against Dongwoo’s muffled the rest of his words and he froze on his spot while Myungsoo grabbed both of his shoulders, pushing himself on his lap. 

The younger was clearly inexpierenced, just awkwardly pressing his lips bit harder once he had made himself comfortable. Dongwoo couldn’t help but wrap one arm around him before closing his eyes and finally kissing back. The kiss didn’t last long as Myungsoo just suddenly seemed to get heavier on him and their lips slowed down to almost nothing.

Breaking the kiss, Dongwoo opened his eyes and was greeted by the others peacefully sleeping face. He couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped him as he gently lifted Myungsoo off himself and onto the mattress that was laid out on the floor. 

He’d have to remember to never let the younger drink around people other than himself.


End file.
